Field
This application relates generally to the field of tissue modification and wound closure and more particularly to potential configurations, manufacturing methods, shape memory activation methods, and treatment applications for tissue capture elements and flexible substrate material embodiments for a substrate supporting a plurality of substantially parallel shape memory microposts for insertion into tissue adjacent a wound or tissue modification site with activation of the shape memory properties of the microposts to deform for adherence to the tissue.
Related Art
Tissue adhesion devices and methods have a wide variety of useful indications. For example, there is currently a need for surface adhesion to tissue for applications such as wound closure and anastomosis, which is the connection of two biological structures such as a vein graft to a coronary artery or the like. Current technologies to address such indications include the use of sutures, staples, or biological adhesives that may be used to join the two sections of tissue together. Each of these technologies has notable limitations. For example, a suture may be deployed into an incision, but tying and placing a proper knot in the suture may require a high degree of experience and manual dexterity and may be difficult for some operators. If the suture knot is not properly tightened, the incision may bleed or be otherwise compromised.
Some surgical staple embodiments may be deployed and secured by a variety of devices and mechanisms, such as by remote mechanical means, into an incision. Staples, however, may not always completely close the wound and may not be re-adjusted, if such adjustment is required, after deployment. In addition, staples tend to be deployed in discrete locations due to their bulk and may produce concentrated stress and strain points within tissue adjacent the deployed staples. Biological adhesives may be applied into a wound, but the presence of blood will often hinder an effectiveness of the adhesion strength between the adhesive and tissue. Also, biological tissue adhesives often tend to be rigid after they have cured, so as to cause stiffness at the point of contact and reduce flexibility of the wound when stress is applied thereto. Such a relatively stiff joint may even fracture or crack when stressed causing the wound to reopen and hemorrhaging to occur.
Copending PCT application serial no. PCT/US09/57348 entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR TISSUE ADHESION and having a common inventor with the present application, the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference, describes a substrate supporting a plurality of substantially parallel shape memory microposts for insertion into tissue adjacent a wound or tissue modification site with activation of the shape memory properties of the microposts to deform for adherence to the tissue
It is therefore desirable to provide configurations, manufacturing methods, shape memory activation methods, and treatment applications for the tissue capture elements and flexible substrate material embodiments for the substrate and the supported substantially parallel shape memory microposts.